The invention relates to a tree stand, in particular a Christmas tree stand, in which a tensioning device tautens a flexible force transmission element that can be loaded with tension such that a plurality of retaining elements are moved therewith from a loose position into a retaining position.
Such Christmas tree stands are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,113 describes a Christmas tree stand that has a foot piece, a receiving part arranged thereon for the trunk of a Christmas tree, a plurality of retaining elements arranged about an axis of symmetry, and a tensioning device that engages all of the retaining elements via a force transmission element in the form of a flexible connector that can be loaded with tension. Furthermore, there is also a solution in accordance with DE 100 00 879 A1 in which the force transmission element engages more than one, e.g. two, groups of retaining elements. When the tensioning device is actuated, the retaining elements are pivotable between a loose position and a retaining position, each position in one plane, whereby the planes approximately intersect the aforesaid axis of symmetry. When the tensioning device is actuated, the retaining elements are first placed against the trunk largely with no force (starting position), then all of the retaining elements are pressed against the trunk of the Christmas tree at one time and with largely the same retaining force. Due to its high degree of reliability and ease of handling, this Christmas tree stand already enjoys broad use, especially because it even works reliably when, as is frequently the case for naturally grown trees, the tree trunk is not round and the retaining elements therefore cannot simultaneously be placed against the trunk. Because only one force transmission element, preferably a steel cable, is used that is introduced into the retaining elements slidingly movable, no retaining force is exerted until all of the retaining elements have been placed against the tree trunk, where necessary one after the other. When the tensioning device is actuated again, the retaining elements are than held against the trunk at one time with enough force to retain the latter in its position (retaining position).
One known stand (U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,436, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference) works in a very similar manner in that the force transmission element is constructed in multiple parts, specifically from two cable pulls, that, on the side of the stand opposing the tensioning apparatus, are joined to one another by a rocker that can be pivoted about a vertical axis and form a force transmission element that engages a group of retaining elements with each of its cables (every two cables in this case).
Given all of the indisputable handling advantages, especially for the first aforesaid tree stand, in practice it has been shown that aligning the tree involves certain difficulties, especially if one person attempts to do so without assistance. Above all, if the trunk does not have a circular cross-section the retaining elements are placed against the tree trunk one after the other largely with no force when the tensioning device is actuated. That is, they do not yet exert any retaining force in this position. Initially fixing the tree just enough that the retaining force of the retaining elements is adequate to retain the tree in the stand temporarily, for instance for more precise alignment, is very difficult. The ratcheting device permits tensioning only in steps/stages. Because retaining elements and force transmission element, which have to transmit the great retaining forces, are correspondingly designed with the strength and consequently with little flexibility and therefore transmit the tensioning steps as the tensioning device generates them, that is, by step or stage. The result is that the trunk is not yet held when the tensioning device is in a certain position because the retaining elements have not all been completely placed against the trunk yet, but the trunk is already clamped with enough retaining force in the next ratchet position, which is defined by the tooth size, that it is no longer possible to align it because the retaining forces are too great. This difficulty is exacerbated when the retaining elements, as is common, are provided with pointed tips or claws. Because these dig into the trunk as soon as the user attempts to push the tree in the desired direction in order to align it, and indeed sink deeper into the trunk the more the user makes this attempt.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand with a force transmission element, in particular a cable, in which, for the purposes of alignment, the trunk can be temporarily fixed such that it remains stationary without other retaining measures and does not fall over but can still be aligned.